warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortress World
.]] A Fortress World is a type of planet within the Imperium of Man that serves as a bastion of the Imperium's defence against some constant and persistent threat to Imperial space. These worlds are extremely well-defended, usually with large numbers of Astra Militarum regiments and Imperial Navy assets, and their populations and economies are wholly geared towards meeting the demands of Imperial defence. Unfortunately, not all Fortress Worlds are controlled by the Imperium, as several have fallen to the control of the Traitor Legions. The most famous Fortress World in the Imperium was Cadia, which defended the Cadian Gate, the only stable passage through the Warp from the Eye of Terror into open Imperial space, from the constant assaults of the forces of Chaos and Abaddon the Despoiler's Black Crusades. However, Cadia finally fell to the forces of the Despoiler during the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41. Life on a Fortress World Fortress Worlds are uncommon, but necessary, planets. They are established to act as military strongholds, staging points, and physical deterrents. Worlds like these are as much "roadblock" as they are bastion; they are often established on habitable planets and built up for warfare. Linked together, they are able to form blockades used to interdict the enemy and prevent them from spreading out into the Imperium. Life on a Fortress World is steeped in military discipline and doctrine. From the moment the citizens wake until they go to sleep they train and operate as a military unit. All citizens of Fortress Worlds prepare for the day they are called upon to push back the darkness that sits beyond their crenelated walls. Cities of these worlds are giant fortresses studded with artillery weapons, and industry is focused almost exclusively on manufacturing machines of war. Those old enough to enlist in the Astra Militarum or Planetary Defence Forces are often required to do so, and even those too young or infirm find ways to serve. It's not uncommon to have whole generations of a family in service to the Imperium at one time, and many such Imperial Guard regiments boast a rich and proud history. Fortress Worlds Armed Forces Soldiers from Fortress Worlds have been raised to serve in war, and by the time they reach maturity, they are well-versed in the arts of war and the doctrines of the Tactica Imperialis. Each has been long trained to destroy the enemies of the Imperium, particularly those whose threat may have forced their world to be fortified in the first place. Fortress Worlders are disciplined, honourable, loyal, and with the highest regard for integrity, and each is already a proficient combatant long before they are taken to serve in the Imperial armed forces. Notable Fortress Worlds Sources *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pp. 5, 11, 24, 37 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 40 *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pp. 10, 60 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 91 *''White Dwarf'' 287 (UK), pg. 38 *''Only War: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 59 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pg. 11 *''Index Astartes I - Warriors of Iron'', pg. 56 *''Grey Knights'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''The Siege of Castellax'' (Novel) C.L. Werner *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pg. 142 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 175 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pg. 135 es:Mundo Fortaleza Category:F Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Fortress World